The spirit detective and the forbidden child
by Needtobeheard
Summary: YusukexHiei because I think they're a cute couple. Keiko cheats on him with a boy from her college. Kurama and Kuwabara are in college also. When Yusuke finds himself all alone and depressed what happens when Hiei finds him? Rated for language and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My first ever yaoi fic! OOCness  
I don't own it and... Yeah I think that's everything!

Yusuke ran down the street in search of his girlfriend, Keiko. Today was their anniversary and Yusuke had gotten her a gift. He finally found her friends and since they were scared of him they told him where she was then they quickly ran away. He smirked and ran off again. He finally heard Kieko talking under the bleachers but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He ran to the edge and ducked under them "Hey Keiko! happy anni...vers...ary..." He said as he stared wide eyed at Keiko kissing some other boy. She turned to him shocked "Y-Yusuke!" She shouted trying to come up with an excuse. Yusuke glared and, throwing her gift on the ground, he ran off.

Yusuke POV  
I ran and ran until I could barely breathe and I collapsed on a park bench. Luckily no one was around. I looked up at the darkened sky and realized it was probably going to rain soon. I really couldn't bring myself to care, I felt like all of a sudden my world was empty. I thought Keiko was supposed to be my soulmate. Suddenly there was a voice behind me the snapped me out of my thoughts "What's wrong with you detective?" I turned to look at the person speaking and I was surprised to see Hiei "oh hey Hiei. It's just human problems you wouldn't understand..." I said looking down. I wanted him to help maybe even needed him but I knew he would call me weak and I couldn't deal with that right now. I was surprised once again to feel Hiei sit down right next to me on the bench "Explain it then..." He said and his voice lacked the usual harsh and mocking tone. I found myself telling him everything about what dating was, my relationship with Keiko, and her cheating on me. Hiei just listened occasionally asking questions. I finished and buried my head in my hands. I hadn't been this depressed in a long time. Hiei hadn't said anything for awhile and I half expected he had left. His voice surprised me "Detective?" He asked and if I hadn't know better I would've said he sounded nervous. I looked up and he hesitated "...I-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. Then the sky open up and started to pour rain. In seconds we were both soaked. I sighed and looked to Hiei who had an unreadable look on his face. "I've gotta go!" I shouted over the storm. He nodded but didn't move "Where're you gonna stay?!" I asked remembering he couldn't stay at Kurama's house because he had gone to college in America. Hiei shrugged and I grabbed his hand "You can stay with me!" I said and didn't give him time to reply before I ran to my house dragging him the whole way. We got into my house and I tried to catch my breathe. Hiei glared at me but he didn't leave. Instead he looked around and I felt a little embarrassed because my mom had gone out drinking and the house was a mess. He didn't seem to mind and sat on the couch. I shrugged and grabbed some dry clothes and threw some at him. He stared for a minute "you're gonna get sick if you don't change." I said and he frowned but pulled of his cloak. His shirt came off next and I couldn't help staring. He was very muscular but not to a point of being gross. He stood and I noticed how small his hips were. He reached for his pants and I unfroze. "I'm gonna get changed!" I said a little too loudly and ran into the bathroom blushing madly. I closed the door and leaned against it. My legs gave out and I slid to the ground. My face was burning. "What's wrong with me? I'm acting like a little school girl!" I thought to myself. I got up and for dressed. When I walked back downstairs Hiei was wearing my old green jacket which was too big for him so his fingers barely poked out and it went down to below his hips. He wasn't wearing any pants though and I blushed "H-Hiei?" He looked up "w-why aren't y-you wearing pants?!" I asked and he shrugged "yours are too big and mine are wet." He said like it was no big deal. I blushed but sat down next to him. I turned on the TV and Hiei's eyes widened, "Detective?" He asked and I looked at him "Why are there little people on the black box?" He asked and I couldn't help laughing even though he sent me a death glare. After I finally calmed down I explained TV to him and we watched TV for hours. Hiei occasionally asked questions about human culture and I did the bet I could to explain. He seemed to enjoy the crazy things I made up when I didn't know but he was Hiei. You could never know what he was thinking.  
After I yawned for the 5th time 10 minutes Hiei turned to me, "Detective if you're tired then go to sleep." He said and I put a mock hurt expression on my face "Aw tired of me already Hiei?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. For another hour we watched infomercials. I closed my eyes and sighed. Keiko had cheated on me today... I'm not as sad as I should be... Suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked down at Hiei. He had fallen asleep and fallen onto my shoulder. He was kind of beautiful when you looked past the glare he always wore. He looked peaceful and innocent when he slept. Come to think of it even when he was glaring he had this look like... Like... I couldn't explain it. Maybe it was just the way he looked at me because no one else seemed to notice. There was a fluttering feeling in my stomach at the thought that Hiei looked at me differently than everyone else. Hiei mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and I wrapped my arms around him. Using my awesome skills I moved us into a laying position. He snuggled against my chest in his sleep. I smiled. He would never do this if he was awake. My eyes got heavy and I surrendered to sleep.

I know Yusuke was acting weird but he did just lose the love of his life and his childhood friend all at once. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this chapter has a part in it that I'm not sure is enough to be M rated but I've never even a good judge on that kind of stuff... They don't get to far so it's not so bad... Just don't get mad because this is fair warning.  
Yusuke: just get on with the chapter!  
Me: hey I don't want them getting upset because I didn't warn them about you 2 making out so shut up and deal with it!... Hiei disclaimer please.  
Hiei: why should I?  
Me: because I'm the author and you love me.  
Hiei: *blush* she doesn't own anything...  
Me: *glomps* yay!

Hiei's POV  
I knew I was awake but I didn't open my eyes in fear that I would shatter the feeling of warmth and safety I felt. There was a slight weight on my waist and odd scents surrounded me. Nothing like the trees and forest I was usually surrounded by. I should be worried and some part of me was... But I felt something comforting about where I was. That thought jolted me out of whatever half asleep daze I was in and I forced my eyes open. I slowly became aware of my surroundings. I was being held against something nice and warm. I was comfortable which was not good. I was a thief, a criminal, I wasn't supposed to get comfortable, if I got comfortable I ended up dead. I raised my head slowly to look at the thing, or more appropriately person, I was sleeping against. I was incredibly confused to see the detective and even more confused as to why if felt so comfortably perfect. I closed my eyes again. I was still tired and against my better judgment I has decided to start trusting Yusuke back at Maize castle. I let out a small, comfortable sigh and allowed myself the comfort of Yusuke holding me. I didn't see the harm in acting like one of the humans in that stupid love 'movie' Yusuke made me watch on the little black box he called a TV since no one was around to see it. I slowly began falling back asleep when I felt the arm on my waist tighten and Yusuke nuzzled into my hair. I felt my face heat up a little but I ignored it and fell back asleep.

Yusuke's POV  
I opened my eyes slowly and in my half asleep state I couldn't seem to wrap my head around why I was holding Hiei. The memories of yesterday flashed through my mind and I cringed at the memory of Keiko kissing that other boy. Probably someone from her college. I sighed Kuwabara went off to medical school and Kurama joined an exchange program and went to college in America. Koenma was still fighting with his dad so I didn't have any connections in spirit world at the moment. I don't know if I have felt this lonely since before Keiko. I had no friends and my mom was on a drinking binge. Hiei snuggled against me "hmnmhmm... Yu-suke...' He mumbled in his sleep. 'I'm not completely alone...' I thought to myself smiling. I reached up to his hair and ran my fingers through it gently. It was surprisingly soft. I was hurting after Keiko but... Hiei... Hiei was... I wouldn't have been able to describe it in words even if my life depended on it. I had no urge to move and no where to be any time soon so I just sat there and played with Hiei's hair.

Hiei's POV  
My eyes fluttered open and I looked at Yusuke. He was awake and playing with my hair and he hadn't noticed I was awake yet. My face heated up. "Yu-... Detective?" I asked catching myself before using his actual name. His eyes widened and he blushed. "S-sorry..." He mumbled but he didn't remove his hand from my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the way it felt so natural and comfortable to be like this with Yusuke. Then I woke up fully and realized exactly what was going on. I flinched back from him and sat up and shoved him off the couch quickly. He seemed surprised and his face was bright red. "H-Hiei?" He asked. I looked down at him to glare but I stopped cold when I saw the hurt look on his face. I growled when I felt guilt start to rise in my stomach. I sighed "Detective?" I asked and he looked up at me "sorry... You can... You can leave if you want..." I sighed and climbed off the couch kneeling between his knees. I leaned forward and put my hands by his hips on the ground. My mouth was only a few inches away from his, "Yusuke?" I asked and he looked at me blushing. I smirked lightly at the perfect embarrassed-nervous look on his face. "Hiei..." He breathed out and my breathe hitched. I leaned in a little. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and laid down on his back pulling me with him. He closed his eyes and I pressed my hips against his. He moaned softly and I smirked leaning down a little to close the small space between our lips. He moaned into the kiss. I used his open mouth to slip my tongue in. I hated physical contact of any kind because it brought back bad memories but I had to admit that this felt... Perfect. My eyes fluttered closed and I lost myself in the kiss. I forgot where I was and for a minute I forgot who I was. His hands found my hair and I gasped when he pulled it. His tongue danced with mine and I realized he tasted indescribably good. 'Why would Keiko ever need more than this...?' I asked myself as he wrapped his legs around my hips. Yusuke put his hands on my chest and pushed my up a little. I raised an eyebrow as he gasped for air. He was beautiful like this. His tan skin turned red around his cheeks, his lips slightly parted, his golden-brown eyes half lidded, and his dark brown hair messy and un-gelled. While he was trying to catch his breathe I moved down and started attacking his neck. He moaned and I smirked pressing my hips against his enjoyed the loud moan he let out as well as the bulge starting to grow there. He gasped "H-Hiei... Nngg" he groaned as I bit into his collar bone. I licked at the blood coming from the small wound. He grabbed my hair and reconnected our mouths. I smirked and dominated the kiss. 'Perfect...' I thought to myself. Just as I thought it the door slammed open and I flinched jumping off of him. I looked at the door to see his mom standing there leaning heavily on the door. She was obviously very drunk. She stared at us for a minute before taking a drink out of the beer bottle she had in her hand. "Hiiii... Yu *hic* suke... Who's your *hic* friend?" She asked closing the door. Yusuke blushed "Hey mom... This is Hiei..." He said looking away. His mom smiled at me and took a step forward. She passed out on the floor and I stared. Yusuke stared "You should go..." He said not looking at me. I looked at him slightly hurt but didn't say anything. I grabbed my clothes off the back of the couch where they had been drying and left. I ran into the woods where I knew no people went and I changed clothes quickly. I collapsed against a tree drawing my knees against my chest. There was an intense pain in my chest. I was embarrassed firstly, I had let my guard down and been completely comfortable with him, then we got caught by his mom. I was disappointed in myself because after all the training I went through to learn to keep myself alive I ignored it all to be close to the detective. Most of all though I was hurt. I had trusted the detective and let him close to me in ways I didn't let anyone else. I looked up at the sky. It was a perfect sunny day, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Only an insane person would hate weather like this. Right now though, it just felt like the world was laughing at me. Although that's the fate of the forbidden child, to never be accepted or cared for, and to be forever alone and shunned by the world.

Me: *wince* That took an unexpected depressing turn  
Yusuke: don't you have this planned out?  
Me:... Define planned out...  
Yusuke + Hiei: Idiot...  
Me: oh... Shut up! Or I'll... I'll... Do something very painful to you  
Hiei: I'm so scared... -_-  
Me: *glares at Hiei* Review and get cookies!


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on TSDATFC:  
There was an intense pain in my chest. I was embarrassed firstly, I had let my guard down and been completely comfortable with him, then we got caught by his mom. I was disappointed in myself because after all the training I went through to learn to keep myself alive I ignored it all to be close to the detective. Most of all though I was hurt. I had trusted the detective and let him close to me in ways I didn't let anyone else. I looked up at the sky. It was a perfect sunny day, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Only an insane person would hate weather like this. Right now though, it just felt like the world was laughing at me. Although that's the fate of the forbidden child, to never be accepted or cared for, and to be forever alone and shunned by the world.

Me: I wrote this chapter like 20 minutes after I wrote chapter 2 because I had a sudden strike of inspiration  
Yusuke: Blah blah blah get on with it  
Me: *Death Glare* Don't make me kill you...  
Hiei: *eye roll*  
Me: Yukina! Sweetie do the disclaimer for me please!  
Yukina: Alright misses author! She doesn't own it  
Me: tear, tear... Anyways

**To: LovelySinner7:**Yay! Chocolate cookies for you! Thank you for reviewing!

This time: *announcer voice* three months after Yusuke kicked Hiei out if his house after making out with him it's spring break and the whole gang is getting back together! Including Keiko and Hiei! Will Yusuke survive this experience? Let's find out!

Yusuke sighed as he waited at the bus station for Kuwabara. They were having a big party at Genkai's temple. One part of him wanted Hiei to be there so he could apologize and another part of him was worried he had lost his chance with Hiei. After getting kicked out Hiei had gone into Makai and they hadn't seen each other since. Yusuke was tempted to go after him several times but finding a portal to demon world was incredibly difficult. He sighed again as he sat on the uncomfortable train station bench. Kuwabara finally showed up and they wrestled around for a minute before Kurama showed up smiling. "Wonderful to see you both again." He said as they started walking towards Genkai's. That's when Kuwabara asked the question "So Urameshi? How's it goin' with you and Keiko?" He asked and Yusuke looked away "Uh... About that..." He had never explained to them about the breakup and he hadn't told anyone about what happened with Hiei. "Yeah she... Kind of cheated on me..." Yusuke mumbled looking at the ground not wanting to talk about it but Kuwabara asked questions anyways and Yusuke was forced to explain all the details. Kurama seemed to sense Yusuke's discomfort so he changed to subject "Have either of you seen Hiei around latey?" He asked not realizing that was also a touchy subject right now. Yusuke kind of distances himself from the conversation until they made to Genkai's. They spent an hour catching up with everyone and everything was going great although he didn't see Hiei. Then Yusuke spotted Keiko. She saw him and started to walk towards him. Yusuke grabbed his drink and ran into the hall. He found the room he knew was the storage area and hid in there. He sighed and sat down curling into a ball and drinking his beer. "Today... Sucked" he mumbled.  
Yusuke's POV  
I lost track of how long I sat there curled up but my drink was long since gone and I was incredibly sore. I didn't realize when it started but somehow I ended up crying silently. I barely heard the door open quietly and I looked to see Hiei standing two cups. He raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed quickly trying to hide the fact I had been crying. "H-Hiei hey! What's up? It sure is dusty in... Here... Huh?" My sentence slowed as he closed the door and kneeled in front of me placing the cups on the floor. He reached out with warm hands and cupped my face lightly using his thumbs to clear away the tears. I blinked a few times but didn't pull back. He let go of my face and grabbed the cups handing me one and sitting down. He looked at me hesitantly as if asking if it was ok for him to stay here with me. I smiled and took the cup. I smiled even wider when I saw the cup filled with ice cream. There was also a spoon in the cup. Hiei was the greatest. We ate the ice cream in half comfortable half awkward silence if that's even possible. Then he said the last thing I expected to ever hear him say "sorry..." He said it so quietly I almost thought I had imagined it "What happened at your house... I crossed the line... Sorry..." He said looking at the ground ashamed. My eyes widened 'he thinks I'm mad cause he kissed me...' I thought to myself and before I really realized what I was doing my cup was on the ground and I took Hiei's from his hand placing it next to mine. He stared at me confused as I slowly pushed him into a similar position to the one I had been in at my house. "Yu-Yusuke?" He asked hesitantly wrapping his arms around my neck. I leaned down and claimed his mouth. He gasped and I pressed my tongue into his mouth. He tasted like the ice cream we had just eaten as well as other things I couldn't place. Probably things from Makai. All remaining thought were erased from my mind when Hiei moaned. It was probably the most beautiful, sexy, amazing sound I had ever heard. His tongue battled mine for dominance and he flipped us over, kicking the cups over in the process, so he was on top. He pulled back and I realized the he was straddling me. He barely gave me a second to catch my breathe before pulling me into another searing kiss. It took my breathe away but I managed to mumble against his lips "I'm sorry... For kicking you out...I was being... Stupid... It wasn't... Anything... You did..." He pulled back and looked at me. His lips twitched upwards slightly in the beginnings of a smile and I realized I would do just about anything to see him smile at me. My hands rested gently on his hips. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I pushed up to deepen the kiss but he pulled back "Hiei?" I asked as he smirked and got off of me. He opened the door and walked out into the party leaving me confused and worried that he was still mad at me. After a second I stood and walked after him. He walked out the door and I followed ignoring the fact the Keiko was walking towards me. I saw him disappear into the woods and I walked in after him. He never got to far ahead of me which was good because I was totally lost. I walked into a clearing but didn't see him anywhere. I scratched my head looking around. I sighed maybe he was just trying to get back at me for kicking him out by getting me lost in the woods. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I was suddenly on my back. Hiei was on me again pinning my arms down. He smirked and kissed me hard. I moaned and automatically kissed back turned on by the slight pain of how tight he was holding my arms. Suddenly he was up again and walking away. I grinned and chased after him enjoying the game although i would've been happy if he just kissed me for awhile. We did this for awhile chasing then making out for awhile then chasing again. I didn't know where we were anymore but it was far away from Gankai's. We made it to a beautiful lake. Hiei was nowhere in sight so I walked onto the dock. Suddenly Hiei's arms were around me. I wasn't to much taller than him but he still had to stand on his tip-toes to kiss me. I grinned and wrapped my arms around him pulling him tight against me and helping him stand a bit taller. He pulled back and kissed my neck before putting his hands on my chest. He leaned up close to me and whispered in my ear "I suggest you hold your breath Yusuke." I was about to ask him what he meant when suddenly he shoved me and I ended up in the cold water. I broke the surface of the water and glared at him. I was about to yell at him when I realized he was on his knees leaning off the dock slightly and his face was very close. He grabbed my now wet, un-gelled hair and pulled me into kiss. I grinned and grabbed his hands. He raised an eyebrow at me. I leaned up to his ear and whispered "I suggest you hold your breathe." As I yanked him into the water with me. His head came back up and he spluttered wiping the water from his eyes as well as moving some of his now drooping black and white hair from his eyes "Yusuke..." He said with a dangerous tone in his voice. I chuckled and put my hands up "Hiei calm down buddy..." I said trying not to laugh. He climbed back onto the dock and I climbed up after him giving into the insane laughter. I was cut off when he grabbed my hair harshly and got on top of me. I gasped and he kissed me again. Then moved on to my neck biting the same place as last time but he bit much harder this time. Hard enough to leave a mark. He licked up the blood and I moaned. He smirked and started pulling off my wet shirt. It was clinging to me and after a few seconds he got annoyed and just ripped it. "Hey! I liked that shirt!" He didn't give me time to continue complaining as he kissed me again, hard. He pulled back giving me a sadistic smirk as he bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. I groaned. He attacked my neck, shoulders, collar bone, chest, stomach, and hips. He left bruises and bite marks all over my top half. When he finished marking me he pulled back to admire his handiwork. He traced the marks gently with his claws and I smiled at him. I'll admit Hiei getting violent had been incredibly sexy. He was sitting in my lap and he leaned up to kiss me softly. "Mine" he mumbled against my lips. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him 'Today... Was awesome!' I thought to myself.

Hiei's POV  
I woke up to a loud banging sound. I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked at Yusuke who had his arm around my waist. He was still asleep. I smiled slightly realizing we were in his room. He was still shirtless to reveal the marks I had given him the other night after we left the party. I was snapped out of my admiring when there was more banging on the door. I growled and nudged Yusuke awake. "Hmm..." He mumbled sleepily opening his eyes. "Stop that banging... It's making my ears bleed." I mumbled. He groaned "maybe if we just ignore them they'll go away..." He said and for a second there was silence then more banging and Kuwabara's voice yell "Urameshi! We know you're in there get your ass out here!" I smirked slightly "I don't think they went away." I said and he growled "Damn..." He kissed me "One sec!" He shouted to Kuwabara as he stood. He walked towards the door and I smirked again "Yusuke?" He turned to me "Hm Hiei?" He asked his hand on the door. "Perhaps, You should put on a shirt." I said and he looked down to see the marks. He blushed slightly and put on his signature green shirt and kissed me again before going to open the door. I closed my eyes as I waited for him to come back. My mind drifted to last night... *Insert flashback*  
I traced the marks on his skin gently with my naturally sharp nails. He smiled at me and I felt my face get warm. I leaned up and kissed him. I wasn't especially talented when it came to anything romantic. My first kiss had been three months ago with Yusuke at his house. If he noticed my lack of experience he didn't say anything. He immediately kissed me back and I smirked "Mine" I mumbled against his mouth. He wrapped his arms around me. We sat like that just kissing for some time before he pulled back "Hiei?" He asked as I nuzzled against his neck. "Hiei... Will you go out with me?" I looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Isn't that what we're already doing?" I asked "Well... Dating is more than just making out..." I kissed his neck "oh...?" I asked running my tongue across the fang marks I had left. He gasped sharply "Y-yeah... You go on dates... And do romantic *gasp* things for...Nngg ... Each other..." He continued to try and explain dating as I moved lower to his nipples. He finally gave up explaining and just moaned. I smirked and bit down lightly. He tilted his head back with a gasp. I leaned up close to his ear and whispered "Yes detective..." He shivered as I bit his ear softly. "I'll go out with you..." I murmured. His eyes lit up and he kissed he happily.  
*End flashback*  
I was snapped out of the memories as Yusuke walked back in the room with a stupid grin on his face. He collapsed next to me in bed. He ran his fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes letting him continue. I felt a smile tug at the edges of my mouth "Perfect..." I murmured

Yusuke's POV  
I blushed as I got on my shirt. I kissed Hiei quickly and walked into my living room and through the filth. I got to the front door and yanked it open "What?!" I shouted at Kuwabara and Kurama who were currently staring at him from his porch "We didn't mean to bother you..." Kurama said softly. I sighed "Don't worry about it... What do you want?" I asked more calmly. Kuwabara grinned "You just disappeared yesterday dude! We looked for you forever!" He said and he started wrestling with me. I rolled my eyes and kicked his ass. He lay twitching on the porch and I smiled at Kurama "I'm gonna go back to bed!" I announced and he nodded waving. I closed the door and walked back into the room. I grinned at Hiei and plopped down next to him on the bed. I smiled at him. He really was beautiful. I reached forward and ran my fingers through his hair just to prove to myself it was as soft as I thought it was last time. He closed his eyes comfortably. His lips twitched up in the beginnings of a smile again and my heart fluttered. "Perfect..." He murmured and I knew exactly what he meant.

Me: aww...  
Yusuke: you're doing another chapter right?  
Hiei: why do you care detective  
Yusuke: *blush* I don't!  
Me: Aww you've got a crush! Don't worry I'll write more... Hiei you should ask for reviews...  
Hiei: why me?  
Me: cause everyone loves you  
Hiei: fine... Review or die


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Another chapter because I love this couple  
Yusuke: *blush*  
Hiei: what's wrong with you detective?  
Yusuke: It's nothing! Shut up! *crosses arms*  
Me: Aww someone's got a crush...  
Yusuke: Both of you shut up!  
Me: fine... All I own is a tub of ice cream and some cookies

WARNING!: This mentions some inappropriate things. I really don't think it's bad enough to be M rated but I thought I should warn you because once again, I'm not very good with these things.

' ' = thought  
" " = words

Yusuke's POV  
Spring break with the guys was great. It was just like old times but all good things must come to an end and eventually spring break was over and they went back to school. That was yesterday. So here I lay, on my bed, doing nothing. My window is open to let in the night air. It began to rain but I didn't close my window yet. Ever since we started going out Hiei found his way into my bed every time the weather disagreed with him. Soon enough I heard the window close and felt the bed shift. I looked over at Hiei who was sitting on my bed facing me with his legs crossed and had to take a minute to calm myself. His shirt was missing along with his cloak. Every time I see him I remember exactly how breathtakingly beautiful he is. His red eyes met mine and he raised an eyebrow "You're staring again detective..." He said his cheeks getting slightly pink. I smirked "I'm allowed to stare at my boyfriend aren't I?" He blushed darker at the word boyfriend. My heart fluttered "God you're beautiful..." I said without thinking. His eyes widened and he turned bright red. I smirked and pulled his small form close to me. I kissed his forehead making sure to not touch his Jagan. "Detective?" He asked and I rolled my eyes "you know my name isn't detective don't you?" I asked "Detective?" He asked again. I didn't reply instead I began messing with his hair. He looked at me seriously "Yusuke?" He asked and I smiled at him "Yeah Hiei?" I asked and he blushed a little "I..." He didn't finish his sentence. I kissed him softly "What is it Hiei?" I asked pulling back. He sighed "Yusuke I'm not perfect by any stretch of imagination... I've done some horrible things... I don't really have any romantic experience and I'm not good with people..." He looked down "There are a lot of other people better suited for you... Yet you stay with me... It doesn't make sense..." He said not looking at me. I stared at him for a minute before grabbing his chin gently and making him look at me. I kissed him, softly at first but it soon got more passionate and needy. For once I dominated the kiss until Hiei started to fight back for it. I moaned when he flipped me on my back. I rolled us over so he was under me. As I pulled back for air I saw him smirk seemingly accepting a challenge I had initiated.

I woke up the next morning and looked down at the bruises on my wrists and waist. I saw and reached up to touch the bite mark on my collar bone "Dammit Hiei! The marks you left at the lake just faded!" I shouted sitting up. I winced in pain when I realized how sore my backside was. "You shouldn't move too much Yusuke." He said smirking. He was lying next to me. The blanket barely went higher than his waist and I knew he wasn't dressed as his clothes were still in a pile with mine on the floor. The blanket clung to his waist and I felt my mouth get dry. I glared "And what's up with you and biting me in the same spot all the time! It's gonna leave a scar if you keep doing that. He smirked wider "Good. It'll be my way of eternally proving you belong to me." He said and I blushed glaring "You were just faking all that stuff last night about being self conscious weren't you?" I asked he shrugged with that damn smirk still on his face. I growled "God you're an ass! I hate you sometimes you know that! I can't believe I thought you actually had feelings!" I buried my head in my pillow. Hiei's hesitant voice reached my ears and I felt guilt building in my stomach "Yusuke... You... You don't mean that... Do you...?" He sounded so broken and sad "No of course not Hiei." I said my head shooting up. I didn't want him to actually think I meant that. I looked at his face and blushed when I realized he was smirking. "Gah!" I shouted when I realized he had been faking that too. "Hiei you bastard!" I shouted pulling the blankets over my head yanking them off of Hiei in the process. I scrunched up my face angrily. "Dick..." I mumbled annoyed. I felt the bed shift as Hiei moved. I felt him put his hands on my shoulders "Yusuke... Yusuke!" He said shaking me "I'm sorry alright I was just kidding... I really did mean those things yesterday... I'm sorry just stop hiding..." I sighed and knew he was probably messing with me again but I hated even the thought of him being sad. I would risk being tricked again if there was even a chance he was upset. I pulled the blanket off my head and let it rest back on our hips. I barely had time to look at him before he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my chest. I smiled and ruffled his hair "I really did mean those things yesterday..." He said quietly. I smiled. His small form fit perfectly against me. I smirked suddenly "You know... For tricking me like that earlier... You should make it up to me..." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I flipped him on his back and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and moaned softly. I smirked 'this is definitely going to be fun...' I thought attacking his neck.

Hiei's POV  
'God my ass hurts...' I thought to myself 'Damn Yusuke...' although I really couldn't complain. I mean sure Yusuke was great in bed but it had also made me feel... Loved. It wasn't something I would ever admit but I liked that feeling. Like I was the only person he cared about... Just me. I hadn't ever been cared about before. I was so deep in my mushy thought I didn't realize Yusuke was staring at me again. When I realized I blushed and snuggled down in the covers more. I didn't like people staring at me. I hated the way I looked. I avoided mirrors at all costs. He smiled at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. He he pulled me close and I snuggled against him. "I meant it when I said you were beautiful Hiei." He said and I felt my face heat up again. I knew he was making me weak. I knew it and yet... I couldn't bring myself to stop it. I liked the way he made me felt and the way he smiled. The way he was laughed and the way he held me. I closed my eyes and relished in the feelings. 'I don't care if Yusuke makes me weak...' I thought to myself snuggling against him. Suddenly he moved and without realizing what I was doing I grabbed his hand "Don't leave me..." I winced when I realized how needy it sounded. He smiled "I'm hungry Hiei." He said and I hesitantly let go of his hand. "Why don't you come with me?" He asked. I glared "Cause my ass hurts you bastard!" I shouted and he smirked "All right guess I have no choice..." He picked me up bridal style and started walking towards the door. "W-what the hell do you think you're doing you dick?! Put me down!" I shouted kicked my legs wildly "Hiei calm down or I'm gonna drop you and imagine how much that's gonna hurt since you're sore." He said and I froze 'Fuck that would hurt...' "...fine." I mumbled letting him carry me to the kitchen. "See? Now was that so hard?" He asked as he set me down on the counter. I crossed my arms hiding m embarrassment at being naked. He smiled and grabbed some food. Now most things humans are crap but I'll give them this, they made some damn good food. He made me pancakes, bacon, and eggs and the made me carry the plates as he picked me back up and into the bedroom. After I set the plates down on the nightstand I grabbed one of his shirts off the ground and put it on. My clothes were tight and made for fighting not for comfort. Once I was dressed using his shirt as a nightgown I started eating. He was just wearing his green pants. He smiled at me as he stared. I looked away 'Damn him and his constant staring...' "Hey Hiei?" I looked up as he spoke "Why do you always look away when I look at you?" I shrugged "I just don't like people staring at me..." I mumbled taking a bite of bacon. "Why not you're beautiful?" I rolled my eyes "Yeah, sure." I said sarcastically. He tilted his head "Hiei... I really do think you're beautiful..." I glared "Well I don't think I am so just drop it!" I didn't mean to yell it was just a sensitive topic for me "I'm not gonna drop it until you believe me." He said in that stubborn voice that told me this was not going to be the end of this. I sighed and took another bite "Whatever..." I mumbled and continued eating. By the time I finished Yusuke was already done. He put the plates on the nightstand. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He suddenly pulled me into his lap. He had his legs on either side of me. I leaned back against him. 'This is nice...' He wrapped his arms around me and for awhile we just sat like that until he started kissed the my shoulder and the back of my neck. I tilted my head to the side to give him more access and I could feel him smirk. "Oh shut up..." I said but my words lacked their usual scathing tone. Once again I ended up under Yusuke. That's how most of the day went. Sometimes he would top and sometimes I would. I loved it. At one point I asked him "You don't have anything to do today do you?" He just gave me his dazzling smile and said "Nothing more important than you."

Me: Aww... Yusuke ask for reviews

Yusuke: why should I?

Me: Please... *puppy dog eyes*

Yusuke:... Fine review or I'll spirit gun your face off!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: hey guys so I've planned out the next chapter but for parts of it to make sense I need to add this wonderful family mini chapter.  
Yusuke: is Hiei finally gonna tell Yukina that one thing?  
Yukina: what one thing?  
Hiei: nothing!

Hiei glared at Yusuke as the climbed the unnecessarily long steps to Genkai's temple. Yusuke had, through threatening to withhold sex, convinced Hiei to tell Yukina the secret he had been keeping. After a huge argument Hiei agreed just so Yusuke would talk to him again. That didn't keep him from glaring though. Yusuke had simply come along to provide moral support. They made it up the stairs and saw Yukina tending to flowers in the garden. Hiei looked at Yusuke one last time to ask if he really had to do this. Yusuke gave him a gentle push and Hiei walked towards Yukina. "Yukina..." He said to get her attention. She looked at him and smiled "Oh hello Hiei." She said sweetly. Hiei shoved his hands into his pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking "Yukina... I have to tell you something... About your brother..." Her eyes lit up "Did you find him?" She asked and Hiei nodded hesitantly. She smiled "Where is he? Who is he? Does he know about me? Did you tell him?" She asked growing immeasurably excited. He sighed "Yukina I-I'm your... I'm your brother." He mumbled quickly looking down. She tilted her head "What was that Hiei?" She asked "I'm... Your brother." He said slower. Her eyes widened "W-what?" She asked. Hiei tensed "I-I'm sorry..." Suddenly she hugged him tightly "Brother... How long have you known?" She asked. Hiei hesitantly hugged her back "I've known I had a sister since I was little and I knew it was you before I found you." He said then proceeding to explain the Jagan. She looked up at him pulling back "Why didn't you tell me Hiei?" He looked away "I'm a criminal... You would have been better off not knowing..." Her eyes hardened and she punched him in the shoulder "brother! Don't say stuff like that! I don't care what you did in the past!" She said as she hugged him again. She shed a few tears that turned into jewels as they fell. He smiled slightly and hugged her back. "don't cry..." He mumbled.

Yusuke's POV  
I couldn't help grinning as I walked back down the stairs carrying Hiei on my back. We had gone around noon but after Yukina figured out we spent the whole day there. We had been watching movies when Hiei had Qfallen asleep. It had been dark for quite some time and I really didn't want to stay at Genkai's because she was still upset about the melted ice cream in her storage room. I had been weeks ago but she yelled at me each time she saw me and I didn't want to deal with that I the morning.  
We finally made it home and I set him on the bed careful to try not to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open but I could tell he was still half asleep "Yu-suke..." He mumbled sleepily putting his arms out. I smiled and laid next to him. He snuggled against me and closed his eyes "G'night Yu-" his voice was cut off by his yawn. I smiled "Goodnight Hiei..." I murmured wrapping my arms around him. As I fell asleep I heard, although I might have already been dreaming, "I love you Yusuke..."

Me: Sweet I'll get the next chapter up soon  
Yusuke: *Making out with Hiei* Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Ok I was listening to music all today and I was listening to a bunch of great songs. I started thinking Yusuke would be a great singer.  
Yusuke: I'm just awesome like that.  
Me: shut up! Anyways this chapter came from that.

Hiei and Yusuke both had very strong, dominant personalities and because of that often got into arguments. Most were trivial in nature and ended with them snuggled up in bed together. Both were stubborn so the other part of the time it started with a trivial argument that, through pride and stubbornness, escalated to to the point of one of them saying something hurtful and out of line. These arguments usually ended in a different way.  
Hiei glared "Oh shut up you idiot!"  
Yusuke glared right back "I'm not the idiot stupid!" Both boys had forgotten what had started the argument but neither of them were going to back down.  
"Gah! You're so annoying sometimes I don't know why I put up with you!" Hiei shouted  
"I'M annoying?! You're the one who gets upset over every little thing and that's not even the worst part! You complain all the time, you're always glaring, you hardly ever talk and when you do your being a dick! You drive me insane! I hate you!" Yusuke shouted back. Hiei's eyes widened and Yusuke automatically wanted to take back the statement but his pride didn't let him "I can't deal with you sometimes! I don't even know why I started dating you in the first place!" Hiei masked his hurt with anger "if that's how you feel then why didn't you say so! I didn't want to be in this relationship in the first place!" He turned and stomped out of the house. Yusuke sighed and collapsed in his bed tired. "I can't believe that just happened... Did I really just break up with Hiei?"  
Hiei's POV  
I went to the only place I knew I could go, to Yukina. She smiled at me when I walked into the temple "Brother!" She said happily hugging me. I hugged her back tiredly "Mind if I stay here?" I asked and she pulled back "Why? Did Yusuke do something?" She asked and since I wasn't in the mood to explain I just said "Yeah... I really don't want to talk about it." She smiled at me sadly and nodded "Alright brother. Come on you can stay in one of the extra rooms." I got into the room and collapsed into the bed. Memories of the argument flashed through my mind. "I hate you!" I closed my eyes tightly trying to block out the noises. "I don't even know why I started dating you in the first place!" I covered my ears with my hands. I felt sick and I just wanted the Yusuke in my head to shut up. I didn't know why he would have said that. He said he cared about me. My chest hurt and so did my head. I closed my eyes and buried my head into the pillow. 'He made you weak. You knew that.' Stupid voices in my head I just wanted to sleep 'You let him get close and just like everyone else he hurt you.' I felt tears spring to my eyes but I didn't let them fall. 'I guess you aren't completely innocent either... What did you say? I didn't want to be in this relationship in the first place?' I growled and grabbed my sword. There was only one way I knew of to get that damn voice to shut up. I pulled the sword out and pressed the sharp blade against my wrist. I felt my self start to calm down as I bled. I made several cuts each deeper than the last. Finally that stupid voice shut up. I wrapped my wrist and laid down. The blood loss made me tired and I fell asleep relatively quickly.

(Time skip! 3 weeks later. Summer vacation and the guys are getting together at Genkai's.)

Yusuke's POV  
I haven't seen Hiei since the argument. I felt so bad. All those awful things I said... I already knew about Hiei's self-esteem issues so he probably believed I meant it. I felt like throwing up but I got up an got dressed. Today was the day Kuwabara and Kurama got back for the summer. Hiei would probably be there so I could apologize and make sure he knew it wasn't true. I hated the thought of him actually believing those words. I met up with the guys at the train station and we started towards Genkai's.  
They knew something was wrong but we hadn't talked since the whole party at Genkai's. Finally Kurama asked "Yusuke... Are you feeling alright?" I sighed "Yeah... I'm fine just..." I didn't know how to say it. I couldn't just come out and say 'I've been dating Hiei for awhile but never told you. I was a total dick to him and now I'm guilty.' I'm pretty sure Kuwabara was homophobic. We finally made it to Genkai's and we walked in. Kuwabara automatically went to search for Yukina so Kurama and I followed. We saw her walk into the garden and we followed. She saw us and smiled but it was obvious she had just been crying. Kuwabara immediately ran up to her and grabbed her hands "Yukina, my love, what's wrong?!" She smiled "Oh it's nothing Kazuma. It's good to see you again, I missed you." He blushed and started trying to flirt so I went back inside. I sighed as more of my friends started to show up including Keiko and her new boyfriend. I avoided her like the plague. Hiei never showed. As the party started dying down and most people left it was just me, Yukina, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Genkai. That's when it happened. Hiei walked down the stairs and I felt waves of guilt crash down on me when I saw what he looked like. He had gotten thinner if that was even possible, his eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep, he was sickly pale, and worst of all his red eyes were dull and tired. I knew I had to make it up to him but how? I looked around and saw the karaoke machine. I nodded 'I have a plan.' While Hiei was distracted talking to a worried Kurama and Kuwabara I grabbed the microphone and got on the stage. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. I took a deep breathe a giving Hiei an apologetic smile a hit the button to start the music.  
"I guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before like how much you wanted anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back but here you are again."  
Hiei tilted his head. He knew I was singing to him cause I was looking straight at him. Keiko though, being the crazy person she is, thought I was singing to her.  
"Because we belong together now yeah  
Forever united here somehow yeah  
You've got a piece of me and honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you"  
He blushed slightly  
"Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Baby I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you."  
He looked at me with those beautiful red eyes and I smiled  
"Because we belong together now yeah  
Forever united here somehow yeah  
You've got a piece of me and honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you"  
Keiko looked on the verge of tears she was so happy. I didn't pay attention though, this song wasn't for her.  
"Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you but I can't let you go  
yeah yeah"  
I saw that spark fill his eyes again  
"Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you..."  
I finished the song not really caring about anyone else in the room  
"I'm so sorry..." I said. Keiko started walking towards me and opened her mouth to say something but Hiei used his speed and was suddenly on the stage.  
I didn't know what to expect. Suddenly he shoved me down on the ground "You bastard!" He shouted collapsing in my lap. He clenched my shirt in his fists. "Dick... Fucker... I hate you..." His head stayed down so I couldn't see his facial expression. I ignore the others "I'm sorry Hiei..." I said cautiously wrapping my arms around his waist. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed me. I closed my eyes automatically kissing back. "I hate you..." He mumbled against my mouth and I smiled "I know." He pulled back and punched me in the shoulder "I can't decide whether I should stab you or kiss you again." He said and I gave him a grin "I vote kissing." He rolled his eyes and kissed me again. After he pulled back again I remembered we were with the others. "U-U-Urameshi?!" Kuwabara stuttered and Hiei smirked "I think you have some explaining to do Yusuke." I sighed "Fuck..."

After getting everyone to sit down I started my explanation. Kurama only seemed slightly shocked. He smiled "I'm happy for the two of you." He said. Yukina giggled and hugged Hiei "I'm glad you're feeling better brother." Kuwabara freaked out again "B-Brother?!" He passed out and Hiei smirked. Keiko was glaring daggers at Hiei "Yusuke... How could you do this to me?" She asked bursting into to tears. I rolled my eyes "You cheated on me Keiko... I had all the right to move on." Hiei wrapped his arms around my waist nuzzling against my neck. Keiko ran out of the temple. Probably back to her boyfriend. Hiei tugged on my arm "I'm tired..." He said and I smiled "Alright." I said picking him up bridal style. He struggled and I grinned "Bye Kurama see you tomorrow!" I shouted over Hiei's yelling.

We finally made it back to my house. Hiei stared at me for a minute after I set him down. "What?" I asked and he glared "Hn." He grunted and climbed into bed. I frowned knowing he was still mad. "Hiei...?" I asked and he ignored me. I sighed "Hiei you should change into something more comfortable..." I said and he sat up. I climbed into bed next to him as he pulled of his shirt. My eyes widened. Don't get me wrong, he still took my breathe away and he was still amazingly beautiful but... There were jagged cuts on his wrist. I grabbed his hand to get another look and even though he tried to pull away I managed to check. Yep definitely 7 healing cuts on his wrist. I looked at his face but his head was down. His shoulders shook and I saw three beautiful black jewels fall onto his lap. 'God he's crying...' I yanked him into a hug. "Hiei..." I said and after getting no response I pulled back just a little and using the hand that was holding him against me I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "Hiei..." I said softly and he sniffled. I kissed him. Once on the mouth once on each cheek and after he closed his eyes once on each eyelid. I lifted his cut up wrist to my mouth and kissed each cut. After releasing his hand I kissed all over his face and neck. He smiled a little and buried his head against my chest. "Yusuke..." He said warmly. I shivered 'God I love the sound of his voice.' Finally I just laid down and held him close. It felt perfect, having him against me, like two puzzle pieces finally getting put back together. I had missed everything about him. The way he smirked, ate, slept, talked, hugged me, kissed me... He yawned and cuddled closer "G'night..." He murmured. I don't know what possessed me to say it but "Hiei... I swear I will never ever hate you."

Yusuke: Why am I always the Dick?!  
Me: Cause I love Hiei and I don't want to make him the dick so... Yeah  
Hiei: *Smirk*


	7. Chapter 7

Yusuke's POV  
I woke up to Hiei struggling against the blanket. He was panting. I frowned "Hiei what's wrong?" I asked quietly. He didn't say anything, just whimpered. That's when I realized he was still asleep. Suddenly he screamed and his eyes snapped open. He was covered in sweat. "Hiei?" He was hyperventilating and he looked on the verge of tears. My eyes softened and I pulled him against me. He buried his head on my chest shaking like a leaf. He gave a soft sob and I ran my finger through his hair "Shh Hiei everything's ok... I'm here... You're safe. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you... I'll be here... I'll protected you forever." His shaking lessened slightly "Calm down baby..." I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "D-don't c-call me b-baby!" He stuttered angrily. He wrapped his arms around me and after a few minutes "... P-Promise?" He asked embarrassed "Promise what?" He asked. "Promise..." I didn't hear the last part of his sentence. "Hiei... I can't hear you when you mumble." I said kissing his forehead "Promise... you'll stay with me forever?..." His face turned bright red. I smiled "Yes I promise, I will always be here with you." He still seemed kind of scared so I added "I always keep my promises Hiei." He smiled an adorable little smile and snuggled closer to me. I looked at the time and sighed '2:28am.' I knew I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. Hiei screaming had freaked me out. It echoed in my head and made me feel sick. I didn't want him to be scared like that ever again. As I thought this I silently vowed that I would protect Hiei no matter what. Maybe I was never meant to be with Keiko. Maybe... Maybe I was meant to heal Hiei's broken heart...To save him.

Hiei's POV  
I've always had nightmares... Ever since I was little but I've never had one in front of another person. I knew that if anyone saw me like that they would think I was weak so I kept it to myself. This nightmare had been one of my repeating ones. The one where everyone died because I couldn't protect them. This time though instead of waking up all alone I woke up to Yusuke trying to comfort me. It made the nightmare seem much less scary. I pressed closer to him loving the safe feeling it gave me. I took a deep breathe of his scent. My demon sense of smell was stronger than a humans but even a human would be able to tell how intoxicating Yusuke's smell was. He was warmer than most humans which was pleasant because I really really hated the cold. Physically he was perfect, to me at least. I knew he was strong and could probably beat me in a fight but somehow I knew he would never hurt me. I knew I would probably never admit to any of these things. Then there was the other thing I didn't plan on admitting any time soon. The fact that somehow, without me realizing it, I've fallen head over heels in love with the idiotic spirit detective. I never thought I would fall in love with anyone... I thought love and friendship was a crutch for the weak but after everything that's happened with Yusuke lately... I don't think I could live without him. "Yusuke...?" I asked. "Hmm...?" He replied and I a  
blushed. I knew what I wanted to ask of him but saying it was difficult. "Could you...?" I started trying to figure out the least pathetic way to say it. "Could I what?" He asked smiling at me. I blushed deeper and buried my head against his chest. 'Whats wrong with me today?' I thought. I couldn't do it... I couldn't find the words to ask him what I wanted. "Hiei?" He asked and I blushed even harder. "Never mind... Just..." I snuggled closer "Just go back to sleep." He smiled that dazzling smile of his and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and just let him do what he wanted. I relaxed in his arms and slowly began to fall back asleep.

_•_•_•_•_•_The Next Morning•_•_•_•_•

Yusuke's POV  
I was right... I didn't get any sleep after Hiei's nightmare. Instead I just held him as he slept. About 6 hours after he fell asleep there was a loud knock at the door. I sighed and untangled myself from Hiei without waking him. I stumbled to the door and opened it. I knew I looked like crap considering I barely got any sleep. I came face to face with Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Keiko. I sighed and let them in. I don't know why Keiko keeps coming over but whatever. "Where's my brother?" Yukina asked smiling sweetly. I yawned "He's still asleep upstairs." I said grinning at them and turning towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. I missed Kuwabara making a face "I still can't believe you're dating the shrimp... I can't believe all this time my best friend was a fag." I whirled around to glare at him and saw him flat on his back on the ground with a punch mark on his face. I grinned when I saw Hiei standing over him. He turned to me and walked past me into the kitchen. I smiled and followed him. He sat at the table and waited for me to cook something for him as Kurama and Yukina walked in. Yukina smiled and sat down next to Hiei. We ate breakfast making pleasant conversation until Kuwabara came to and walked in. "What the hell was that about?!" He shouted at Hiei who, in response, smirked "I didn't enjoy being woken up by your annoying voice just to see your ugly face." He stated taking a drink of coffee and crossing his legs. After Kurama got Kuwabara to sit down instead of attacking Hiei the meal continued. "Yusuke?" Keiko asked after a few moments of silence. "What?" I asked not really wanting to talk to her. "Have you heard anything from Botan or spirit world?" She asked. I sighed "No Koenma said he would find me when the fighting was over." I said as Hiei stood up and walked to the couch. I couldn't help chuckling as he tried to get the TV to work. He heard me apparently "Oh shut up!" He threw the remote at me "Make it work." He said crossing his arms. I laughed and turned on the TV. Kuwabara gave goofy grin "I love this show!" He shouted jumping onto the couch. Kurama smiled "He really hasn't changed much has he?" Yukina giggled and sat down between Hiei and Kuwabara on the couch. I finished my cereal and sat on the floor by Hiei. Kurama sat on floor by the other side of the couch. We watched TV then played video games. I taught Hiei how to play and after making plans to go swimming tomorrow they left. I smiled at Hiei and picked him up bridal style. He struggled as always which only made it more fun. I set him down on the bed. He glared then smirked and yanked me into bed with him. I grinned 'This is way better than video games...'


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Alright another chapter for all my lovely readers! You make me complete...

Yusuke: weirdo bastard... Anyways she doesn't own YYH.

Hiei: Good... If she did it would probably be yaoi...

Yusuke's POV

There was a knock at the door as I got on my swim stuff "Hey Hiei can you get that?" I asked. He was lying on the bed with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head. He sighed and stood walking towards the door. I smiled "Thanks Hiei." I said yanking him against me and kissing his forehead. He hugged me for a moment before leaving to get the door. I grinned and finished getting dressed. Hiei came back up "The oaf and the fox are here. So's my sister." I smiled "Alright you gonna get ready to go?" I asked and he rolled his eyes "You don't seriously believe that I would be going swimming with you idiots?" He asked crossing his arms. I held him against me "You went swimming with me." I murmured in his ear. He blushed lightly "Yes well that was just you. I don't feel like being exposed in front of Kuwabaka." He muttered snuggling against me a little and wrapping his arms around my back. I rolled my eyes "You self conscious dork." I murmured against his hair. He glared at me and I laughed "Come on let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs with me. "Alright guys lets her going!" Kuwabara shouted running out the door. Yukina giggled and ran after him Kurama walked behind them. Me and Hiei walked behind them. Hiei hadn't yanked his hand away like he usually did when I held his hand yet so I just enjoyed the warmth of his hand in mine. He leaned against me slightly. I gave him that special smile I reserved just for him. He blushed and tightened his grip on my hand. "Yusuke...?" He murmured softly "Hmm...?" I asked "We're at the lake now..." He blushed. I blushed slightly too as I looked out to see Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yukina getting ready to get swimming. Kuwabara was wearing white swim bottoms with hearts on them. Hiei smirked and Kuwabara glared "Oh shut up shrimp! They're the swim trunks of love!" Hiei snorted "Of course you wouldn't understand them you don't feel anything!" I glared and tightened my grip on Hiei's hand. I proceeded to kick Kuwabara's ass. Hiei just rolled his eyes. Kurama was wearing green and red swim shorts. Yukina was wearing an ice blue bikini. Hiei had objected but she just giggled and wore it anyways because it had been a gift from Shizuru. I was plain wearing green swim shorts. Kuwabara waded into the water with Yukina and Kurama laid down on a towel under a tree with a book. I pulled Hiei into a hug. He raised an eyebrow "Yusuke? What are you doing?" He asked. I grinned "Hugging my boyfriend." I said grinning more as he blushed and snuggled against my chest "You and your idiotic human romance..." He muttered. I grinned. I didn't notice not only Kuwabara and Yukina staring but everyone else at the beach staring. Hiei did though "Yusuke... You should let go... People are staring..." He whispered. I grinned at him "Yeah I... Really don't care." I said holding him closer. He blushed and hugged me back just as tightly.

~~Later at Yusuke's House~~

Me, Hiei, and Yukina were all sitting in the living room after the others left when suddenly Yukina's eyes widened. "Gosh! I almost forgot!" She hugged Hiei tightly "Happy birthday brother!" She giggled. Hiei blushed slightly "Happy birthday Yukina..." He mumbled hugging her. My eyes widened "Hiei... Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" He shrugged "It never really mattered before... I didn't exactly have people to celebrate with and it was just a sick reminder that I was alone." He muttered. I frowned but let it go for now. About half an hour later Yukina left. I immediately kissed him. He blushed softly and tightly wrapped his arms around me kissing me. I slowly pulled back "Wait here..." I whispered and he nodded slightly. I raced into the bedroom to find m old guitar (Bad boy with a guitar... Smexyness) I had gotten lessons cause I thought it would help me get girls. I was sort of a dork. I ran back downstairs. Hiei raised an eyebrow "What's that for?" He asked softly. I smiled "part of your birthday present." I said sitting down on the chair. I started playing,

"Made a wrong turn once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss 'No way, it's all good'

It didn't slow me down.

Mistaken, always second guessing

Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)

About yourself. You were wrong.

Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)

Make them like you instead.

So complicated,

Look how we all make it.

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough, I've done all I could think of

Chased down all my demons

I've seen you do the same

(Oh oh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard

And it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah! Oh!)

Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

(You're perfect, you're perfect)

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me."

He blushed and there were tears forming in his eyes. He launched at me wrapping his arms around me tightly. He kissed me warmly "Yusuke..." He moaned. I grinned and wrapped my arms around him. "That's only part one." I said standing up keeping him pressed against me the whole time. I stumbled backwards to my room keeping my lips pressed firmly against his. I struggled with the door knob to my bedroom for a second before finally getting it open and getting Hiei to my bed. I climbed into bed and he sat in my lap.

Hiei's POV

I snuggled against Yusuke blushing bright red. This was definitely my best birthday by far. He kissed my forehead "Ready for part 3?" He asked "Huh?" I asked my brain gone sex dead. He laughed and picked me up. We got into the kitchen and and he put me down on the counter. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a whipped cream can, frosting, butter, sugar/cinnamon, chocolate chips, and some ice cream. He smirked "Ready?" I smirked right back "Try me." I replied and that's exactly what he did.

~~Time skip for more inappropriate-ness~~

I looked to Yusuke and smirked. There was still some melting chocolate left on his lips. I leaned forward and licked it off. He smiled and hugged me close. "Hey Hiei...?" He asked yawning. "Hn?" He smiled at my tired reply "Hiei I think... I think I'm in love with you." My eyes widened and my head snapped up "W-what?" I asked shocked. He blushed "I... I love you Hiei..." I could tell he was incredibly nervous "I-I-I..." I couldn't seem to form a solid sentence let alone a solid thought. He looked at me nervously and, realizing I wasn't able to tell him what I meant I leaned forward and captured his mouth. He moaned happily and kissed back. I wrapped my arms around him "Thank you..." I whispered. He smiled "For what?" He asked and I blushed "For... Showing me... I'm not alone anymore..." I murmured. He smiled "I'll always be here for you." he said as he fell asleep. I stared at him for a while, memorizing every curve, edge, and part of him. I wouldn't mind staying like this forever... Just being with him. He nuzzled into my hair and I felt comfort, warmth, and something else I didn't feel very often... I felt like I belonged, like I was finally cared for and loved. My heart fluttered. I never wanted this feeling to end.

Me: Aww... Join in next time!

Yusuke: Reviews make her write faster!

Hiei: it's true...


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Uugghhhh...

Hiei: what's wrong with you?

Me: nothing just seeing if anyone would care...

Hiei: *Face-palm*

Me: I'm running out of original disclaimers!

Yusuke's POV

"Yu-su-ke!" Hiei giggled hugging me tighter and flashing the cutest smile I had ever seen. He took a breathe through his nose "You smell good..." He murmured happily nuzzling my neck. I smiled wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a kiss. I could taste the vodka on his tongue. He moaned into my mouth and pulled back "You taste good too..." he murmured kissing me passionately again.

"Yusuke... What is that awful smelling stuff you're drinking?" Hiei asked pinching his nose. I looked down to my drink. "It's just vodka Hiei... Haven't you ever had alcohol before?" He raised an eyebrow "Alcohol? Why would I drink something used for disinfecting wounds?" He asked sitting on my bed and crossing his arms. I laughed "That's not all alcohol is good for Hiei!" I handed him my cup "Here try some." He took it hesitantly and started inspecting the liquid carefully. Finally he looked at me and cautiously took a sip. The second the liquid hit his tongue his face scrunched and he coughed as he swallowed. "Ugh... That tastes as disgusting as it smells!" He shouted shoving the cup back into my hands and trying to get rid of the after taste. I laughed "Sorry... I forgot how strong it is to first time drinkers." I stood and grabbed his hand "Come on" I said dragging him into the kitchen with me. I let go of his hand and grabbed some orange juice and a second cup. He sat at the table as I started mixing our drink. After a few minutes I turned back to him and handed him a vodka-orange juice mix. "Try this it should be better." I said and he hesitantly sipped it. He seemed satisfied with the taste and I chugged mine down. He mimicked chugged down his as well. I refilled our glasses and we continued this cycle for awhile and each time Hiei's face got redder and his eyes started to glaze over. Finally I sighed and stopped pouring "Okay Hiei I think you've had enough." I said taking his cup. His eyes widened and he pouted "Aww... Just one more?" He asked giving me the most adorable puppy dog eyes ever. He was already super drunk but I honestly couldn't say no to that beautiful face so I sighed "Fine but just one more." Three drink each later we ran out of orange juice. Hiei shrugged "Oh well..." He giggled standing up. He swayed and fell onto the ground on his ass. It took his drunk brain a minute to realize what happened then he burst into the sweetest laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world. I loved hearing him laugh and seeing him happy. He suddenly stood and I grabbed him when he stumbled so he didn't fall again. I had one arm around his waist and one hand holding his arm. He wrapped his arms around my me and buried his head against my chest. "I love you!" He suddenly blurted out. My eyes widened "What?" I asked almost not believing it. He smiled at me "I love you! I love you I love you I love you!" He giggled hugging me tighter. I stayed silent for a moment too busy grinning like an idiot to reply. "Yu-su-ke!" He giggled

I eventually had to break off the kiss for air. Hiei giggled for like the 16th time since he got drunk. I kissed his forehead. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me into another kiss. Then his grip on me loosened and I smiled as he passed out with his head on my shoulder. I picked him up bridal style and carried him back to my room. When I put him down he shivered from the sudden lack of warmth so I laid next to him and pulled him closer to me. I kissed his forehead "I love you too Hiei..." I murmured as I fell asleep.

Me: who knew Hiei was a happy drunk?... Anyways Review! Please! For me *puppy dog eyes*


	10. Chapter 10

Me: I'm back and because I said so Summer is officially over for Yusuke and Hiei and now it's December. Yay Christmas time! Hiei: Christmas? Yusuke: Yep the greatest holiday ever! Hiei: I've never heard of it... Me: What?! You poor thing! *hugs Hiei tightly* - Yusuke's POV I'm use to spending Christmas by myself. My mom was usually drunk and I really never wanted to intrude on Keiko's family holiday and there was no way in hell I was spending time with her now. It never got less lonely though. My mom was out with her cross-dresser friends, Kuwabara and Kurama were back at school and we hadn't talked much, but the one I missed the most was Hiei who had left to Makai on 'important business.' Merry Christmas Eve to me! I sighed as I laid on my back on my bed with on arm slung over my face hiding my eyes. I glanced out to look at the clock '10:49' almost Christmas... I felt a pang of loneliness hit me. I would give anything to have Hiei climb in the window and lay down next to me. I sighed again and slowly started to fall asleep. I had almost fallen into blissful unconsciousness when a snowflake landed on my nose. I reluctantly opened my eyes to look at my window that I had kept open in hopes of Hiei coming back. I felt bad whenever I closed it...Kind of like I was locking Hiei out. I shivered slightly at the cold air and pulled the blanket up more. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep. I woke up when I heard soft footsteps in my room. I tensed but didn't move. 'Who could be here? Hiei is gonna be gone for awhile and so is my mom...' Suddenly the person in my room sat on the edge of the bed facing away from me. I opened my eyes to see a black cloak. My eyes widened in surprise "H-Hiei!" I shouted happily and he flinched in the middle of pulling if his boots. He turned to me "Did I wake you?" He asked quietly and I couldn't help pulling him into a tight hug. He tensed at first before relaxing and wrapping his arms around me "Merry Christmas..." He muttered blushing. I smiled and kissed his nose "Merry Christmas!" I said hugging him tightly again. He wriggled away from me slightly and I reluctantly let go. He reached inside his cloak an pulled out a small box wrapped in black wrapping paper. He blushed darker "Kurama mentioned that it was customary to get gifts..." He muttered embarrassed. I leaned forward and kissed him warmly as I took the box from his hands. I pulled back and looked at the small box. I smiled at Hiei as I started unwrapping it. Under the paper was a small black box kind of like the ones that held jewelry. I pulled the box open. The inside of the box was red and laying in the center was a black stone expertly carved into an open rose on a golden chain. The stone looked familiar and I picked it up to inspect it closer. It looked like Hiei's tear gems... I looked at him and his normally cold emotionless exterior was gone. His face was bright red and he looking everywhere but me. He was biting his lip so hard he was almost drawing blood. 'He's so cute when he's nervous...' I thought to myself before putting on the necklace. The rose fell against my chest and suddenly I felt a wave of anxiety go through me. 'Where did that come from...?' I thought as Hiei finally turned to look at me. 'God he's beautiful...' Hiei's lips twitched up "It works..." I raised an eyebrow "What works?" I asked as Hiei leaned towards me and crawled into my lap. "The necklace... That's what I was doing in Makai... A few years ago I got injured and met a Neko... She does healing and enchantments... She owed me a favor so I had her put a spell on your gift." I nuzzled against his neck "What kind of spell?" He tilted his head a little in appreciation and I smiled "It gives us a basic telepathic link. I'll be able to feel your strong emotions or thoughts and feel thoughts or emotions you send to me... You'll be able to do the same thing to me..." He said and after a few minutes he smirked "Like this..." He said and suddenly I felt a wave of lust run through me. I closed my eyes and moaned tilted my head back. Hiei pushed me into a laying position and kissed me warmly sending another wave through me. I moaned under his seduction and wrapped my arms around him slipping my hands under his shirt. He moved down and nuzzled my neck giving it a little nip. He looked at me with his enchanting blood red eyes and gave me a sexy little half smirk. Shivers ran through my entire body as more waves of lust ran through me. 'By far the best Christmas prest ever!' -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Hiei's POV I wrapped my arms around Yusuke's naked waist and pulled him closer. His eyes fluttered open sleepily for a few second before he fell back asleep. I couldn't help the small smile that came over my face as he snuggled closer. I closed my eyes slowly "Goodnight Yusuke... Merry Christmas..." I murmured as I fell asleep. Me: GYAHH! Hiei: What's wrong with you? Me: My fucking phone! Hiei: what happened this time? Me: I was almost finished writing this chapter on my phone (That's how I write all my chapters) and my phone decided to be a bitch and delete all of it! I had to rewrite the whole thing! Hiei: *Hands me a snickers bar* here eat this. Me: Why should I!? Hiei: Because you aren't you when your hungry. Me: *eats snickers bar* Hiei: Better? Me: better... Anyways... Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long but like I said earlier I had to rewrite the entire thing... Review! 


End file.
